The Cat's Birthday
by Duklyon
Summary: Aaya diz: Hoje é uma data demasiada especial! Eis que convido vossas ilustres presenças para o aniversário do gato, Kyonkitty! Tragam peixe e nirá com fígado! -- N/A o Kyo não gosta de nirá... nem de fígado. '-.-


_Minha primeira fic aqui no ! Estou muito ansiosa, esperei muito por esse momento... T.T chorando de felicidade Espero poder me acostumar com esse site achei ele meio avançado demais p'ra mim -- va verdade, não sou daquelas que se dá bem com sites estilo esse aqui x...D Lá no outro site onde eu publicava e ainda publico minhas fics, esse fic aqui agradou as pessoas - só teve dois favoritos e duas reviews T-T -- não vou famosa lá, só no clan, mas ainda ssim, nem um pouco famosa T.T_

_Here we go!! Let's go, baby!! -v_

**-- The Cat's Birthday --**

* * *

_Espero que tudo dê certo hoje..._  
Bocejou, espreguiçando-se com força e vontade. O sol entrava pelo vidro da janela entreaberta. Havia ninguém à sua espreita, nenhuma confusão do lado de fora de seu quarto.  
– Ufa...! – suspirou aliviado.  
_...quero ninguém atrás de mim._  
A porta do quarto abriu-se devagar, rangendo baixo. Mais alguns passos e já poderia estar dentro do banheiro, socegado, sozinho. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a sentiu mexer.  
– Muito bom dia, Kyo!  
Tohru Honda apareceu na porta, assim que a abriu. Kyo pareceu estatelar, estava petrificado. _Ela acorda muito cedo... E-e-ela acorda cedo demais...!!_  
Tohru, então, estufou seu peito e disse de boca cheia:  
– Feliz a--  
– Quieta!  
Kyo colocou a mão em sua boca, fazendo-a calar-se assustada, e olhou preocupado ao redor, freneticamente. – Você vai ficar quieta, entendeu? – ele lhe apontou o dedo indicador (ainda tampava-lhe a boca), de modo severo, ordenando (havia uma aura negra em seus olhos).  
Tohru balançou freneticamente a cabeça em "sim! sim!". – Hun-hun-hunmnh...!! ("Desculpe...!!)  
_Do jeito que eles são, demorarão muito até me disserem alguma coisa..._  
Kyo rumou ao banheiro (estava quase empurrando a pobre coitada para o corredor); queria um banho para acordar o corpo – até já estava com a toalha em cima do ombro.  
Mas...  
– Gato estúpido...  
Também havia uma aura negra em volta de Yuki, que esperava o banheiro livre, ao lado do batente da porta, de braços cruzados.  
– Todos estão à sua espera, sabia? – um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto de menina (N/A: só p'ra puxar o saco da autora que, no mangá, dá ao Yuki uma cara afeminada mesmo), aquele mesmo sorriso de ódio que lhe transbordava todas as vezes que se aproximava de Kyo. – Idiota.  
– Grrr... – Kyo pareceu bater no batente (N/A: rosnaria se fosse um cão - isso fica p'ro Gure-san). O nível de cólera dos ambos aumentava a cada segundo.  
– Sua ratazana medíocre! Pense no que diz antes de se arrepender!!  
_Bounf!_  
– Por favor... N-não façam isso!!  
– Por que fez isso?!  
Um gato laranja gritou. O bichano estava aos pés da porta do banheiro do corredor. Tohru abraçara Kyo mais uma vez para que o mesmo e Yuki não brigassem novamente. A menina onigiri parecia suplicar; o nível do coléra estava alto de mais para que se aguentasse sem fazer nada. O gato, por não receber sua resposta, abocanhou sua toalha e fechou a porta com uma das patas.  
Yuki suspirou.  
– Um dia ele aprende a ser mais educado com as pessoas.  
– Ah, muito bom dia, Yuki! – Tohru sorriu. – Hoje é uma data muito especial para ele, né?!  
– Isso mesmo, senhorita Honda. – ele se virou para a escada do corredor (N/A: os quartos são no andar de cima da casa do Gure-san). – Mas acho que, pelo jeito que ele é, aquele gato não aceitará a idéia dos outros.  
Tohru foi saltitante até seu alcance.  
– Todos já chegaram?  
Ele a olhou de esgueio e pareceu sorrir, sua voz já soava mais alegre.  
– Ainda nem todos. Falta a...--  
– Kyo!!  
O grito (de "amor") veio do andar de baixo. Uma coisa passou pelos dois num velocidade incrível, quase fazendo-os voar junto.  
– Kyo... Kyo...!! Abra a porta, por favor...!  
– A Kagura não sabe quando deve parar... – Yuki sorriu (tipo "bem que ele merece") e desceu as escadas.  
Depois de pensar entre um e outro, Tohru desdeu também.  
– Kagura!! – Kyo gritou de dentro do box do banheiro, aparecendo suas orelhas alaranjadas. – Esquece!! Eu não vou abrir!!  
– _**COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI...?**_ – e pelo buraco da fechadura, Kyo pôde ver o brilho negro do olho da menina fitando-lhe pelo vidro escurto (bem escuro) do box. A mesma também havia perfurado a porta do banheiro com um soco na mesma.  
– Kagura, não maltrate o Kyo deste jeito. – Hatori, que passava nessa hora pelo corredor levando um pequena pilha de panos coloridos (idéia do Aaya-nii) nos braços, pediu. – Tente dar-lhe uma falga hoje.  
– É mesmo...!! – a javali virou-se para ele, com uma aura delicada e sonhadora (N/A: ¬¬).  
– Então, vamos!! – Momiji passou correndo pelo mesmo corredor e pegou na mão dela, puxando-a para que descessem a escada antes do dragão.

* * *

_Até que enfim... Silêncio..._  
Kyo escorregou pela parede, ficando só com a cabeça não-submersa na água gelada da banheira (N/A: está verão). Apesar de tudo, ainda mantinha um olhar pensativo.  
_Não imaginei que haveria tanta confusões para o meu lado. Pensando bem... acho que até queria não houvesse nada disso. Nem fez um ano que eu vim para cá _(N/A: digamos assim)_ e já estou achando que teria alguma diferença.  
Mas, e daí? O que todos eles têm haver com isso?! Desde quando gostam tanto de mim assim?!_  
Ele foi de supetão para frente, sentando-se com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.  
– Com certeza foi alguém que pediu p'ra fazerem isso... – resmundou baixo com desgosto.  
– _Não fique falando sozinho, Kyo._ – a voz de Yuki veio do lado de fora (dava p'ra ouvir por causa do buraco na porta que a Kagura fez).  
– Não estou!! – nisso, voou água para todos os lados da banheira. – E o que você 'tá fazendo aqui, sua ratazana?!  
– _Concertando o que a Kagura fez na porta do banheiro._ – ele disse (do lado de fora), cortando um pedaço de fita _durex_ com a boca. O rato olhou sério para Kyo. – E quem mais você achar que convidou todos eles para hoje? É mais do que óbvio, não acha?  
Kyo afundou na banheira até sair bolhas de ar pelo seu nariz em baixo d'água. – Não enche.  
O gato pôde apenas ouvir Yuki rindo baixo, por tanta idiotice do primeiro, sem fazer nada.

* * *

_Desde quando eu nasci, sempre fui o mais odiado de todos. Nninguém gostava de mim. Era considerado o monstro pior de todos. O pior dos piores. E dentro disso tudo...  
Eu o odiava. O odiava com a minha vida. Como poderia haver ser tão odinário como aquele tal?! Aquilo me deixava nos nervos.  
Então pareceu Akito.  
Sempre me dizia que eu era inferior a todos. O excluído do resto do mundo. Até mesmo dos pais.  
E me impôs um desafio: "__**se você vencê-lo num duelo... eu posso fazer com que você seja um dos 12.**__" Desgraçado!! Este é pior ainda!  
E desde aquele dia, venho me esforçando o máximo para vencer o rato. O rato sempre foi melhor em tudo. Sempre me superava em tudo. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, ele semrpe estava ali para me igonarar, me esnobar, fazer-se de superior, e me humilhar na frente de todos.  
Eu nunca vou conseguir suportá-lo...!_  
Ele esfregou o cabelo laranja com a toalha, freneticamente.  
_Ainda mais agora que estão todos lá embaixo... me esperando... Só esperando eu fracassar mais uma vez.  
Tudo..._  
Seu olhar mirou a janela mais uma vez.  
_Tudo por causa dela. Ela é boba demais, tonta demais. E mesmo assim, todos gostam dela. Por que será? Por que logo dela? Às vezes... também sinto... inveja... dela._

* * *

– Kyo! Kyooo...! – cantarolou.  
Tohru estava em frente à porta do quarto dele, com um sorriso no rosto.  
– Kyo, abra a porta! Já estão todos lá embaixo! Querem te ver!  
– _Não enche._ – sua voz veio abafada de dentro do cômodo.  
O gato já estava trancado no quarto há horas, não saíra de lá desde o banho da manhã. Todos os outros já haviam almoçado também. Era a terceira vez que Tohru batia em sua porta, querendo que o mesmo saísse, pelo menos, para comer um pouco. Mas ele recusou tudo o que havia trazido.  
– Kyo... – ela encostou o ouvido na porta. – Por que o senhor não quer vir com a gente? Aposto que será muito divertido!  
Então a porta se abriu, Tohru caiu para frente (estava apoiada nela). Kyo estava lá, segurando-a para que não o abraçasse. Olhando ao redor no corredor, vendo que não havia ninguém, nenhum rastro de animal algum, ele a puxou para dentro, batendo a porta com força logo depois.  
Tohru estava assustada (era mais preocupação, "será que ele está bem?").  
– Ky-kyo, o-o senhor está bem...?  
– Diga a eles... Diga a eles que eu não vou. – o mesmo não a encarava, ficava de frente para a porta, o punho fechado, a testa apoiada na madeira, não querendo ouvir mais nada, saber de mais nada, querendo ficar sozinho.  
– Mas eles querem--  
– Não me importo com o que eles querem! – vociferou, escorregando até sentar-se no chão, olhando para baixo. – Tentei ficar sozinho o dia inteiro... Por que vocês não largam do meu pé?! – e a encarou com raiva e tristeza. – Por que não me deixam em paz?! Será que é tão difícil de sacar assim, é?! Todas as vezes... sempre... falavam sempre a mesma coisa... "Olha, é o aniversário do idiota do gato! Por que não vamos zuar um pouco com ele? Fazê-lo de palhaço só p'ra gente se divertir? Ora, e qual será o problema? É apenas o gato mesmo! Não tem problema!". Mas ninguém pensava no que eu sentia quando faziam isso. Era humilhante, horrendo! Faziam coisas horríveis comigo... – sua voz falhou. – Me azucrinavam por uma semana inteira... eu sempre levava bronca por ter fugido disso... Ninguém se importava... "Por que devemos respeitar o gato se ele não merece?"  
Tohru caiu de joelhos à sua frente. Fungou.  
– Mas... mas agora o senhor está conosco. – ela estava chorando. – Não iremos fazer mal algum ao senhor, Kyo. Imagino o quanto tenha sofrido, mas... mas... Hoje... Hoje é o seu aniversário! – e o olhou, destemida. – É uma data muito especial! Será muito divertido! Poderemos comer bolo, salgados, doces-- !!  
Kyo havia tombado para frente, encostando o rosto em seu ombro.  
– Ky-kyo...?  
– Como você é boba... – ele a olhou de esgueio, a mesma estava completamente vermelha, e depois olhou para baixo novamente. – O... obri.. obrigado... obrigado por ter se lembrado...  
Ela sorriu, felissíssima, e o abraçou.  
_Bounf!_  
– Sua... Sua tonta! Por que fez isso?! – o gato laranja esperniou.  
– Muito feliz aniverário, Kyo!!  
Ele sentiu o rosto felino esquertar, e desviu o olhos para qualquer outro lugar, desde que não fosse a menina. – Valeu...  
Ela sorriu ainda mais feliz.

* * *

_Hoje eu percebi que nem todos me querem mal._  
Os pés de Tohru apareceram no alto da escada. Todos a olharam apreensivos. Kyo vinha logo atrás dela, com os olhjos vendados, sendo seguido pela sua voz e pela mão dela que segurava a dele para que não tropessasse nos dergraus.  
_Pelo menos hoje..._  
E assim que a menina tirou sua venda...  
_...sei que ficará ao menos uma lembraça feliz._  
– Feliz aniversário, Kyo!!  
Ele apenas ficou estatelado por haver tanta gente assim numa mesma casa. E comçou a olhar ao redor. Yuki, Kureno, Hatori e Hatsuharu ascenaram com a cabeça, ambos segurando um copo com suco; Kisa estava ao lado de Hiro, sentados pertos à mesa, junto de Ritsu; Isuzu, afastada num canto, num com as amigas de Tohru; Ayame e Shigure bateram palma juntos, parecendo duas líderes de torcida mal ensaiadas; Momiji e Kagura vieram correndo ao seu encontro.  
E no final do círculo, estava Tohru, segurando uma bandeja recém pega por ela com alguns salgados de peixe e nirá, com um sorriso radiante no rosto.  
_Tudo gráças à ela..._  
– Quem quer nirá?! – Aaya gritou com todo seu explendor, segurando um copo de vinho na mão. – Tome, Kyokitty!! – e colocou um sua boca.  
– Eu odeio nirá!! – o mesmo gritou, quase jogando todo o prato pelos ares.  
– Ei, mexerica! Tenha mais cuidado!! – Outani gritou de volta.  
– Não 'tá vendo que pode acabar machucando alguém?! – Hiro também gritou.  
– Kyo! Não fique nervoso! – Kagura pendurou-se em seu pescoço. – Se quiser eu te faço uma massagem!  
– Não precisa!! – uma veia saltou na testa dele.  
– Você demorou demais p'ra vir, Kyo! – Momiji também pendurou-se nele, e disse emburrado. – Tivemos que terminar de preparar tudo sem você!  
– Ah... – já Shigure, estava quase em orbita. – Adoro festas de aniversário... são sempre tão calmas.  
– **Só para você.** – disseram juntos, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Hatori e quase todos os outros mais sérios.  
– Eu trouxe o bolo! – Tohru veio da cozinha, com um enorme nas mãos, ela mesma fizera (especialmente para o gato), e o colocou em cima da mesa.  
– Opa! Bóia! – Outani bateu palmas e já se sentava numa cadeira com os talheres um em cada mão, pronta para atacar.  
– Só veio por causa do bolo, né? – Hanajima sentou-se ao seu lado, extremamente calma.  
– Claro.  
– E responde tão na lata, assim? – Yuki perguntou, com uma gota, sentando-se em frente; Hatsuharu, logo em seu alcance, ao lado do mesmo, seguido por Momiji.  
– Bóvio.  
– Kyo, vai cortar ou não?! – Shigure e Ayame perguntaram e coro, de braços cruzados.  
– Não enche! – o mesmo vociferou.  
– Tó, Kyo! – Thoru lhe deu uma faca, sorrindo.  
O mesmo sentiu o rostro esquentar.  
– Está envergonhado, Kyo? – Hiro perguntou, cutucando-lhe o braço com o cotovelo.  
– Não estou!!  
Tohru se viu confusa, sem enteder o porquê da pergunta.

– Ah, muitíssimo obrigada!  
Disse Tohru quando Kyo colocou o resto da pilha de louças em cima da pia, começando a secar o que já estava lavado. Yuki apareceu logo depois com mais alguns copos.  
– Todos já se foram. – o rato disse (foi ele quem se despediu no lugar do Kyo). – Disseram que da próxima, a festa será maior.  
– Mas... e o senhor Shigure? – Tohru perguntou, colocando a louça que trouxeram dentro da pia.  
– Está na sala ainda, junto com o Ayame. – na verdade, os dois tomaram tanto saquê que acabaram desmaiando no final da festa, no meio da escada. Os dois estavam dormindo neste momento com um cobertor que Thoru colocara em cima deles.  
– Então, acho que terei que preparar uma cama para o senhor Ayame. – ela sorriu com uma gota.  
– Esqueça, Honda. Não é nescessário se preocupar com aquele. – e Yuki se retirou.  
Silêncio mórbido.  
– Tohru... – Kyo chamou.  
– Si-sim?! – ela se assustou.  
– Foi você quem teve a idéia dessa festa?  
– Ah, sim!! – ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma. – Fico muito contente que tenha gostado! Todos toparam na mesma hora, muito alegres também.  
Kyo estremeceu. _Imagino o tamanho do fuzuê que o Shigure e o Ayame fizeram quando ouviram sobre a festa._  
– E você... fez tudo isso sozinha?  
– Ah, não. O Yuki me ajudou muito!  
_Quê?!_ O rosto dele mostrou total surpresa.  
– Pela Tohru, por ela ter insistido tanto. – Yuki disse, entrando na cozinha com um cesto cheio de lixo. – Não pense que foi por você.  
– Nem pensei, ratazana maldita!! – protestou, sem encará-lo; uma veia saltou em sua testa.  
– Kyo. – chamou Tohru. – O que você ganhou de presente?  
– Ah, eu... nem sei. Mas... – ele se virou para os dois. – Onde estão os presentes?  
– Ah! O senhor Shigure disse que, como o senhor estava em seu quarto "trancafiado", nós poderíamos deixar os seus presentes no escritório dele.  
– Imagino quanta poeira deve ter em cima deles... – ele virou o rosto, de desgosto.  
– Não reclame, gato idiota. Pelo menos devería agradecer por ter recebido presentes.  
A veia na testa de Kyo apenas aumentou.  
– Pronto! – Tohru disse, satisfeita e decidida, desamarrando o avental do corpo. – Toda a loça já está lavada!! – e sorriu (sorriso 100), olhando para os dois. – Agora podemos ir ver os presentes que o Kyo ganhou!!  
O rato e o gato apenas piscaram confusos.

* * *

Se for para ser feliz... gostaria muito que estivesse sempre ao meu lado.

* * *

– Vejamos... um livro de sacanagem (Shigure – ele mesmo escreveu), um de medicina (Haroti – "Como cuidar da saúde de seus gato") e um outro com fotos de gatos (Momiji – em alemão) – e os jogou para longe –, uma corrente com um pingente de um gato (Hatsuharu e Izusu – eles mesmo fizeram) – também jogou para o outro lado da cama –, um vale-desconto da loja do Ayame (bóvio) – já estava levantando o pacotinho quando caiu algo dele. Seu rosto se estatelou. – ca... cami... _**Ayame!!**_

Na sala, ninguém o ouviu.

– Yuki, eu juro que dá próxima eu mato o seu irmão!! Ele não vai ter perdão!! De jeito nenhum!!  
– Eu nuca quis ter ele como irmão mais velho. – o rato esbravejou com desgosto no rosto (ele também tinha visto o "extra" do presente do Aaya, que a essa hora, junto o presente em si, já havia sido completamente amassado, rasgado e estava depousando numa cesta de lixo).  
Tohru via tudo sem entender (os dois fizeram questão dela não ver o que a serpente deu).  
– Ma-mas... Kyo! Veja! A Ou-chan e a Hana-chan também trouxeram seus presentes. – ela disse sorrindo, entregando-lhe dois embrulhos.  
Kyo sentou-se novamente na cama e os abriu. Um era uma mexerica, agora já estragada (Outani), e o outro, uma caixinha com papéis de leitura da sorte (Hanajima e Megumi, seu irmão).  
– Ótimo... Sempre tem alguém que faz alguma piadinha...

Longe dali.  
– Parece que o Kyo Souma não gostou de nosso presente... – disse Hanajima.  
– Esquece, sabia que ele não ia gostar... – Outani abanou a mão. – Mas foi bem feito!  
– Quer que eu lance uma maldição sobre ele? – Megumi perguntou com os olhos vazios.

– Ah! A Kisa e o Hiro também mandaram o seu. – Tohru lhe deu outro embrulho.  
– Ah... um pacote com lenços (Kisa) e um chaveiro (Hiro)... – ele disse, sem emoção. ¬¬  
– Olha, achei um. – Yuki lhe jogou outro que estava em baixo de um monte de papéis de embrulho. – Tem um bilhete também.  
– "Querido Kyo, fico feliz que seja seu aniversário. Desculpe-me por não comparecer. Fiz questão de que Kureno fosse em meu lugar (alguém tinha que ficar com Akito, ela não quis ir). Espero que goste do que eu lhe mandei. Deu seu metre, Kazuma." – Kyo, então, tirou de dentro de uma caixa pequena um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado. – "Esse é o primeiro diploma que eu já ganhei. Estou passando-o a você." – ele leu num outro bilhete que estava junto do fitilho em volta do papel. – Obrigado, mestre. – os embrulhou novamente, e os colocou num canto limpo e reservado na cama.  
– O Kureno deu este aqui. – Yuki lhe entregou outro, também achado no meio do lixo.  
– "Espero que sirva de alguma ajuda na escola." É um quite escolar... tem compasso, alguns cadernos, lápiz, canetas, duas borrachas e... uma agenda. – ele encarou os outros dois. – Pelo menos é um presente melhor do que o do Ritsu. Para quê eu ia querer uma _yukata_?  
– Ah, mas o tecido é muito bonito! – Tohru sorriu.  
– Achei que o Kureno iria te dar qualquer outra coisa. – Yuki disse.  
– Acho que ele não me conhece o suficiente para que pudesse dar qualquer outra coisa... – ele resmungou de lado.  
– E Akito? Te deu alguma coisa?  
– Só se for uma coleira, isso sim.  
Os dois se viraram apra Tohru, mas a mesma nem havia prestado atenção no que disseram.  
– Bom... – Kyo se levantou. – Acho que é só, né...? – e se despreguiçou com vontade. – 'To louco p'ra ir p'ra cama...! -.-  
– Ah, Kyo!! – Tohru o chamou, elçe se virou, curioso. – Toma! – e entregou um outro embrulho, com o rosto bem corado. – Eu não sabia o que dar para o senhor, mas... o-o senhor uma vez me disse que gostava de lutar, então eu comprei isto. Espero que goste!! – ela sorriu.  
Ele a olhou, desconfiado e desfez o embrulho (muito mal feito aliás – a Tohru não sabe fazer isso direito). Era um manual de luta, com alguns golpes de caratê, judo e etc.  
– Valeu, Tohru. – ele disse e bagunçou o seu cabelo.  
– P'ra você eu não comprei nada. – Yuki disse, seco.  
– Nem quero!! – Kyo gritou, aparecendo suas orelhas laranjas de gato. – Nada que vem de você me agrada!!

* * *

_Hoje foi um dia cheio..._  
Kyo suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Haviam feito um mutirão de limpaze em seu quarto depois de terem aberto todos os presentes. Ele deixou o corpo cair deitado na cama e olhou para a pequena pilha de coisas que ganhara. No topo dela, estava o manual que Tohru lhe dera.  
_Acho que essa foi o melhor que eu ganhei hoje...  
Toc! Toc!_  
Kyo se levantou devagar (fadiga) e foi rastejando os pés até a porta. _Num 'tá vendo que eu 'to cansado?!_ E quando a abriu, Yuki mostrou-se do outro lado dela.  
– 'Tá olhando o quê, gato idiota? – ele perguntou quando viu o olhar de espanto do outro.  
Demorou um pouco para que Kyo pudesse voltar a si. – Veio fazer o que aqui, ratazana estúpida?! 'Tá querendo zoar da minha cara, é?!  
– Nem vou gastar o verbo com você. Deveria ter ido embora enquanto pude.  
– 'Tá querendo briga, é?!  
Yuki sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso de ódio que lançava todas as vezes que queria atazanar Kyo um pouco. – Isto aqui é seu, não é mesmo?  
Então ele lhe mostrou um boné vermelho (N/A: acho que é essa a cor). Kyo pareceu inquieto e absmado.  
Yuki o estendeu para que Kyo o pegasse – Esse é o meu presente de aniversário para você. Sei que não é meu, que é da Tohru, achei isto quando desenterrei as coisas dela. Mas... isso é seu, não é...? –, mas o gato empurrou sua mão para que ficasse longe.  
– Maldito...!!  
E fechou a porta com força.  
_Sabia... eu sabia... O rato sempre faz questão de me atazanar! Não me dá sossego. Até parece que gosta...!  
Maldito!!_ Ele socou o chão. _Maldito!!_ Socou de novo; agora, havia uma pequena rachadura na madeira.  
_E eu que achei que meu dia poderia ter sido bom... Estava enganado, muito enganado. Aposto que nem ela conseguiria me fazer botar p'ra cima agora..._  
Ele foi até a cama e caiu nela, exausto, logo depois de trancar a porta do quarto.  
_Queria que... queria que ela pudesse estar comigo agora... sorrisse p'ra mim com aquele sorriso idota dela de sempre._ Ele puxou o travesseiro e nele afundou o rosto.

Passadas algumas horas, Kyo não conseguia pegar no sono, revirava na cama, sem achar uma posição confortável para dormir. Estava cansado, exausto, mas nem com isso conseguia adormecer. Então, no escuro se levantou; ficaria rodando em círculos dentro do quarto até dormir se fosse preciso.

_Toc, toc_  
– Ah... bo-boa noite...?  
Tohru apareceu do outro lado da porta de seu quarto. Estava sonolenta; eram altas horas da madrugada. Kyo teve que ficar batente na porta por muito tempo até a mesma perceber e acordar; ela tem sono muito pesado.  
– Ah, senhor Kyo...? O-o que foi...?  
_Bounf_  
– Kyo?! – ela se assustou quando o mesmo a abraçou sem falar nada, sem mais nem menos. Ela se agachou à sua frente, com os olhos arregalados.  
– Shh... Fica quieta. – o pequeno gato laranjado disse em tom baixo. – Não seria bom se alguém acordasse... – e encostou a cabeça em seu colo, num bocejo, aproveitando seu calor, finalmente... adormecendo.  
– Kyo? – ela chamou, tombando a cabeça par ao lado, mas como não teve resposta, acariciou sua cabeça de gato, pegando-o no colo, abraçando-o. E, bem baixinho, pôde ouví-lo ronronar...

_Obrigado... sei que não mereço tudo o que você faz e já fez por mim por tudo o que lhe fiz... diretamente... e diretamente... Obrigado... Muito... obrigado por aparecer na minha vida... de forma tão carinhosa._

* * *

_Muito obrigada por lerem minha primeira fic aqui no !! reverência_

_Vejo vocês, até a próxima! -v como dizem, reviews são bem vindas xD_


End file.
